Occasions frequently arise when it is desirable to secure relatively small articles (for example, pens) against loss or theft, but doing so in a way which still permits the article to be used. A common way of doing this is to secure the article to one end of a flexible cable--the other end being secured to a fixed base. One example, as it pertains to the securing of pens, may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,536 granted to Berman on Oct. 13, 1987. However, in this example, it does not appear that there is any easy way of releasing the pen once it is secured--other than by cutting the connecting cable or by disassembling the base fixture.
A wide variety of securing devices, including relatively bulky chains, locks, anchor mechanisms and the like are used from time-to-time to secure movable or portable articles. However, many of these devices are relatively large or bulky, and not particularly well suited for the purpose of securing smaller articles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for securing a cable to a fixed base, particularly a cable which is relatively small in diameter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device for securing a cable to a fixed base with a simple key mechanism that may be used to subsequently release the cable from the base.